


Anomaly

by asakuracchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10097756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuracchi/pseuds/asakuracchi
Summary: Tsukishima knew there was something wrong with him since the day Hinata Shoyo broke into his compartment in Hogwarts Express.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on ffn too under the same pen name.
> 
> Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

Tsukishima knew there was something wrong since the day Hinata Shoyo broke into his compartment in Hogwarts Express. Tsukishima found the boy extremely annoying because he kept talking as if no tomorrow. The red head talked about almost everything; the fact that he was a Muggle-born and his parents was shocked to death when an owl came bringing his acceptance letter, his anxiety about what House he would get sorted into, his new owl, and many more. Tsukishima had the feeling that by the time they reached Hogwarts he would know enough about the boy that he could make a biography about him. But other than annoyance, he felt another thing that he didn’t know. But either way he was determined to avoid the boy if he could.

It turned out he didn’t have to worry too much about the boy’s existence when the Sorting Ceremony was over, because he got sorted into Ravenclaw, and Hinata, who was nowhere near smart than Blast-Ended Skrewts being friendly, got sorted into Gryffindor. As soon as Tsukishima felt the fate took his side at last, Ravenclaw was scheduled to have Potions with Gryffindor.

So, unless Tsukishima or Hinata dropped the subject (which he found nearly impossible, because he had heard Hinata saying he wanted to be an Auror, and Tsukishima himself wanted to be a Healer—he didn’t tell Hinata, though— both of them wouldn’t likely to drop Potions), or one of them failed to make it into the N. E. W. T. level, he would meet Hinata in the dungeon for at least seven consecutive years.

He endured the most of it, though, because he had never had to share table with Hinata since he had ALWAYS made sure that he got himself surrounded by his fellow Ravenclaws. He knew perfectly well that the moment Hinata saw the table beside him was empty, he surely would seize the chance to occupy the seat and Tsukishima had had enough of his blabbering in his first year on Hogwarts Express so no thanks.

But then, the fate had him cornered at last.

In his sixth year, to his surprise Hinata managed to scrape an ‘Exceeds Expectations’ O. W. L. at Potions so he could still take the subject (Hinata still had not dropped his dream of being an Auror). And at that one fated day, when most of his fellow sixth-years came on age and took the apparition test, he remained behind because he was still not on age, as well as the other five students who attended Potions class that afternoon; including Hinata. The moment Hinata saw him completely alone (yeah, he was the only Ravenclaw left behind) he sprinted from the door to his table.

“Hi! Long time since we last talked, eh!” he said, beaming. The tall blond rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, six year ago, wasn’t it? Feels like yesterday.” Tsukishima replied, Hinata missed the sarcasm.

“Okay, class, attention please!”

Their professor entered the room. He brought a pot from his desk and carried it to the students, then poured the content into a cauldron in front of the students and lit the fire beneath.

“Now, since there are not many of you today, we will do a simple thing. We won’t brew anything today, but I want you to examine this potion, describe its use and the law restricting it. I expected nothing less than one parchment. You may work in pairs.”

Tsukishima groaned, the day couldn’t possibly be worse; trapped for two solid hours with the red head, and he still had to work with him. Hinata didn’t catch Tsukishima’s despair, though, he seemed to repel all Tsukishima’s rudeness even since the very first time they met (yeah, Tsukishima’s reaction to Hinata’s story was hostile, but the red head did not seem to mind).

Determined to finish the work as soon as possible so he could get away from the shorty, Tsukishima opened his _Advance Potion-Making_ and turned its pages hastily. Then he leaned toward the cauldron, examined the steam that rose from the potion, and before he could take further investigation, Hinata gasped, loud enough for him to hear it but not the other students.

“Merlin’s beard … it’s Amortentia!”

Tsukishima turned his head to the short boy, apparently dumbfounded that he actually learnt something in these years, for when the first time they met Hinata never gave any signs of intelligence. Had Hogwarts changed him that much?

“How did you know?” Tsukishima whispered, demanded to know why he could be defeated by the red head. Hinata tugged his sleeve excitedly.

“I only read them yesterday!” he said, still talking in whispers, and Tsukishima became even more shocked that the red head actually read something,

“I only remember that it’s supposed to have characteristic spiral steam thing, though. I don’t remember anything else, but I’m sure it is Amortentia.”

The blond remembered it now, for he too had read about it; different from Hinata, he read it thoroughly and indeed he found everything matched. It really was Amortentia.

Then he leaned toward the potion again, tried to pick what smell emitted from it, according to the book the smell supposed to be different for each person, as it was something that they were attracted the most.

**And the fate got him again that day.**

Nothing surprised him when he could smell new books and the smell of rain from it. But then, his eyes widened when he smelled a faint note of citrus which somehow strongly reminded him of his compartment in Hogwarts Express six years ago.

_‘No, it can’t be…’_

Hinata, who didn’t realize the blond was in shock, whispered at him.

“How is it supposed to smell?” Hinata looked up, his big brown eyes directed to Tsukishima, who sighed hopelessly.

“The scent is different to each person, according to what attracts them the most,” he said. And Hinata leaned toward the cauldron, trying to catch any scent that the potion emitted.

“Hmm … I can smell salonpas—“ he turned his head to Tsukishima, “it’s some kind of pain reliefs in Muggle world, I used to play volleyball a lot so I grew familiar with the smell,” he explained, even though Tsukishima didn’t ask.

“And I can smell katsudon! Ah, now I’m hungry…” he continued, Tsukishima couldn’t be clearer that he was not interested in this but Hinata ignored it.

But then Hinata frowned while still examining the smell.

“Hmm? I didn’t know I’m attracted to cinnamon….”

Tsukishima, eyes glinting, turned his head to the red head.

“Cinnamon?” he asked. _No, it couldn’t be…._

“I don’t know, maybe not, but I’m kinda sure it’s cinnamon,” Hinata said, shaking his head. And then Hinata jumped, seemed to realize something, he snatched Tsukishima’s sleeve and sniffed it.

Tsukishima watched the short boy, half annoyed, half amused.

“It’s you!” Hinata pointed his finger to Tsukishima.

“It’s me what?”

“It’s your perfume! No wonder I only smelled it faintly. Please refrain yourself from using too much of it,” he said.

Now Tsukishima was sure he was about to lose his sanity. Different from Hinata who didn’t really understand how Amortentia smell worked, Tsukishima understood fairly well that Hinata just smelled his perfume from the cauldron, not from him, because he himself didn’t spray anything to his school robe that day.

‘Dear lord … why?’

Finally understood that he, Tsukishima Kei, unconsciously attracted to Hinata and the same went for the red head, Tsukishima didn’t know what to do. Should he be happy because—how should he say it—the feelings mutual? Or should he go to the hospital wing after this to ask for a remedy for insanity?

This, however, explained a lot why Tsukishima felt something weird when he met Hinata six years ago, apart from the feeling of constant annoyance, of course. Now that he remembered, he felt his stomach jerked and he felt something like butterflies swarming inside.

* * *

 

“Okay, time’s up. Mr. Kageyama, please kindly collect everyone’s and bring them to me.”

A black-haired boy from the Gryffindor lot stood up, collecting the parchments (only three of them, though) and brought them to the professor.

“Thanks. Okay class dismissed! Off you go.”

Tsukishima shoved his book back into his bag and slung it to his shoulder, started to walk out of the dungeon. Hinata did the same and caught up with the blond. Tsukishima sighed, head turning to the short boy.

“Come with me for a second,” he said. Hinata blinked and followed him.

Tsukishima lead him to a deserted corridor. He stopped, sighed again before turning his body to face Hinata.

**What should he say?**

_“Hey, I think I’m attracted to you and I know you too.”_

**No, that’s stupid. He’s not Kageyama.**

_“Hinata, from now on we shall be dating.”_

**What was even that? A command?**

_“Hey, I smelled your shampoo in the Amortentia and I know you smelled my perfume. Now according to the book, it is said that Amortentia emitted scents that would attract you the most. And thus I concluded that we are attracted to each other, even though I didn’t want to admit it, and as for now I shall pronounce us couple.”_

**What was he doing? Writing an essay?**

While Tsukishima seemed to be arguing with himself, Hinata just stood in front of him, head tilted, watching the blond fighting with his brain.

“Tsukishima?” he called, broke the silence between them that had lasted for at least five minutes.

Tsukishima seemed to have awoken from his thought, and now his eyes stared fixedly to the short boy in front of him. He took a deep breath, and said.

“You smelled my perfume.”

“Sorry?”

Hinata raised his eyebrow, apparently confused. Tsukishima wanted to bang his head on the nearest wall because he felt like he had become stupid as that sentence was not what he intended to say.

“I didn’t use my perfume today.”

“Huh? What are you—“

Tsukishima grabbed the shorter boy shoulder, talking at top speed.

“I-didn’t-use-my-perfume-yet-you-smelled-it-in-the-dungeon-that-means-you’re-attracted-to-me-and-so—“

“Whoa! Tsukishima, calm down! Honestly I barely caught anything you said just now!”

Hinata watched as Tsukishima closed his eyes and sighed.

“Okay. So, what did you say? You didn’t use your perfume today? And yet I smelled it in the dungeon?”

“Yes.”

“Um, … so?”

Tsukishima slapped his forehead.

“No good, it’s no use telling you all of this.”

“What?”

Tsukishima had made up his mind. He stared into Hinata’s round brown eyes.

“Come closer.”

“Huh?”

“I said come closer.”

Hinata didn’t know what had gotten into Tsukishima so he just obeyed.

“Then wha—“

Then everything seemed to happen so fast; Tsukishima bent down and kissed him, Hinata was dumbfounded for a while, and then the next thing he knew he slung his arms around the taller boy’s neck, pulling him closer. Tsukishima pushed him slowly to the wall, Hinata’s nose bumped against his glasses but he didn’t care. The only things he cared about for that time were Hinata’s lips, Hinata’s fluffy hair, Hinata’s slim waist, Hinata’s everything.

They broke apart after several moments; when Hinata felt his lungs screamed for oxygen, and Tsukishima felt his neck really hurt.

“So….” Hinata broke the silence, after not saying anything for a while, “Since when?” he asked.

“Six years ago, I think. But I just realized it today,” Tsukishima replied pretty casually. Now that his message had been safely delivered, he could be himself again.

“Okay….” Hinata paused, thinking, “I think dinner will start soon so why don’t we go straight to the Great Hall? I’m hungry. Hope they serve katsudon today.” Hinata grabbed the taller boy’s hand and started to drag him. Tsukishima snorted, but didn’t reject the hand.

“Good thinking.”

Then they walked to the Great Hall holding hands and made the whole school shocked to learn the truth that Gryffindor’s seeker started going out with Ravenclaw’s keeper.


End file.
